


The Memory of You

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 1 The Eye. Elizabeth remembers what it felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Memory of You  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Acastus Kolya/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Word Count:**  
>  **Summary:** Set after Season 1 The Eye. Elizabeth remembers what it felt like.  
>  **A/N:** written for theladymore Happy 'late' Birthday! I hope you had a wonderful birthday!

For the last few weeks, since he had held her in his arms, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. From the way she had felt with his body pressed up against hers with his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear... She could have sworn he had even sniffed her hair. Elizabeth bit back a sigh as she delved deeper into the memory. His arms had felt like steel bands wrapped around her and yet she had felt the slight tremor beneath his skin that had rivaled her own. She couldn’t help but wonder if he had felt it too.

. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

Elizabeth shook her head to clear it. There was no sense in thinking about it. Acastus Kolya was bad. He was very bad. She had been just a means to an end. He couldn’t, wouldn’t want her. There was no sense in wishing otherwise.

_Why then couldn’t she get him off of her mind?_


End file.
